Set Fire
by TIVAFAN21
Summary: "Tonight on News Channel 8, a run in with an old ex turns deadly. Film at eleven." Rory stops pacing with a horrified expression on her face. "I set someone on fire!" Post-series Lit fic.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gilmore Girls or anything really:)

* * *

><p>This is my second attempt at a Lit fic. Another Post-series fic. I hope you like it. Please read and review:)<p>

* * *

><p><em>Set Fire<em>

* * *

><p>Rory jumps out of her car and slams the door fuming. She is already half way to the house before Lorelai even gets out of the car. Lorelai eventually comes walking into the living room and sits on the couch next to a pouting Rory.<p>

"Sweets, it really wasn't that bad," Lorelai states softly.

"It wasn't that bad. Wasn't that bad? Are you crazy? It was horrible!" Rory cries.

Lorelai grimaces and tries to calm Rory down, "Ror, you're overre—"

"No. No. No. He wasn't supposed to be there."

"I know. I know. He had no right, but well...he's kind of known for showing up unannounced and spewing declarations of love…" Lorelai pauses and chuckles awkwardly, "or declarations of hate."

Rory moans and shoves her head under two pillows. "Oh god it was a declaration of hate!"

"Ah shoot! No not a declaration of hate that's not what I meant. All that alcohol must've made me—"

"Don't even blame the booze! You had one sip of Luke's beer and one Martini! Don't even try!"

"Jeez when did you become the Alcohol Police?" Lorelai pouts.

Rory ignores Lorelai's comment and ask softly, "It was a declaration of hate wasn't it?"

"No I'd say more like an expression of hate. Because he didn't really say anything…it was more in his body language." Lorelai takes the pillows from Rory and chucks them on the floor. "Ah babe, I just don't think he was expecting to see you there. And well after your little confession in the car I can kinda understand why."

Rory groans and sits up. "I'm the most horrible person in the world! I mean I felt that way when it happened, but I just ignored the unpleasant feelings because I had other things to worry about. But oh god I'm horrible! I…I'm surprised he even acknowledged me."

"Yeah well you were right. He sure has grown up."

"Ugh…why was he at that restaurant anyway? Doesn't really seem like his kind of place."

Lorelai chuckles and say, "Well, Emily, that sure is snobbish of you."

Rory throws her face in her hands and grumbles, "Great now I sound like her."

"Yes you did and you'd think by now you would know that I do not condone that kind of behavior in my house," Lorelai says while she mockingly points her finger at Rory. "But on a serious note, I don't know what he was doing there. However, I may be able to get an answer to that question later tonight."

"How? Oh duh…Luke."

"Yes Luke. And I'll make sure I inform him of your temporary lapse of intelligence. Huh…that's not your only lapse tonight is it? At least he got to see the first one." Lorelai laughs. She amusedly watches as Rory stands up quickly and starts to pace behind the couch.

"What are you talking about?"

"Oh you don't remember that little scene in the restaurant?" Lorelai asks and then drops her voice to an announcer level, "Tonight on News Channel 8, a run in with an old ex turns deadly. Film at eleven."

"Oh god! I'll never be able to set foot in there again."

"Yes because you go there all the time." Lorelai deadpans.

"Well…Grandma and Grandpa sure can't!"

"Well Luke and I still can! Since you know, Luke put the fire out and I…Ok maybe I won't—"

"Yeah I doubt they appreciated the pictures."

"Hey those were for insurance purposes only!" Lorelai cries.

Rory stops pacing with a horrified expression on her face. "I set someone on fire!" She then runs to the window. "Where's Luke? Mom where's Luke?"

"Ah..." Lorelai shrugs and clicks on the TV. "probably still at the restaurant giving a statement."

"Not funny!" Rory shouts and stalks to her room.

Lorelai snorts and mutters, "She's got it bad."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own anything.

* * *

><p>I hope you enjoy this chapter and I would love some feedback. Thanks:)<p>

* * *

><p>Chapter 2<p>

* * *

><p>"So what'd this little shindig cost ya?"<p>

Luke scowls and sinks down onto a barstool. "Nothing, just my signature stating that we'll never set foot in this restaurant ever again."

Jess chuckles and sits down next to Luke. "If I would've known she—"

Luke shakes his head. "Jess I don't think any of us expected that big of a freak out, but the way you two operate it doesn't really surprise me."

"I…yeah."

"Still in shock?" Luke jokes.

"A bit…I…after last time—"

"Last time in Philadelphia?"

"Yeah, it didn't go as well as I expected, but it felt like the Rory chapter was finally closed in my life."

Luke nods, "So you're still in the denial stage?"

Jess smirks and gestures to the bartender for another beer. "It's never really over when a Gilmore girl is involved is it?"

Luke chuckles and states, "I'm living proof of that. You know it's really none of my business, but ah—"

"Luke just spit it out."

"After Lorelai went back to Christopher, I made myself believe that we were over for good. I had my second chance and I blew it." Luke starts to rip up a napkin, "And I moved on. I lasted almost a whole year. Don't get me wrong, I thought of her. Usually at random times. Cup of coffee. That kind of thing. At first I hated being reminded of her, but eventually I just… I get what you mean by the whole Rory chapter being closed, but I don't think you should shove the book back onto the shelf just yet."

Jess shakes his head and mutters, "Sorry it's already been on the shelf for two years now."

Luke turns to Jess and asks, "You can honestly look me in the eye and tell me that you never think of her?" Jess remains silent. He refuses to look at Luke. "That's what I thought."

"No don't…it's over. It was over before we even got together in high school." Jess runs his hand through his hair and glares at Luke.

"You still don't think you're good enough for her."

Jess points a finger at Luke and quietly says, "This has nothing to do with whether or not I'm good enough. I'm just sick and tired of being messed with." Jess sighs and asks softly, "Did she ever mention anything about Philly?"

Luke only shakes his head no.

Jess painfully chuckles, "She wanted me to help her cheat on that Blond prick of a boyfriend."

Luke sighs, "Jess—"

"No. I didn't deserve that and yeah she apologized, but still why the hell did she get to be the one who flipped out tonight?" Jess starts to get up, "Well it was nice seeing you, I'll be on my way now."

Luke quickly gets up and grabs at Jess' arm. "You once said and I quote 'the girls I like don't give a damn about me,' well Jess I think the freak out we all witnessed here tonight is proof that you're wrong. She does give a damn."

Jess shakes loose of Luke's grip and starts to walk away, "Too bad I don't like her."

Luke shouts after him, "You don't have to like her to love her!"

Jess just turns around and stares blankly at Luke. Eventually he just shakes his head and leaves Luke standing the middle of the restaurant.

Luke looks around and calmly states, "Nothing to see here, just continue—" The ringing of his cellphone cuts off his statement. "Yeah?" Luke listens intently to the speaker, "I'll tell ya when I get home. No. Yeah I know. Yeah I'll bet he'll show up in the next couple of days." Luke laughs and quietly says, "Yeah me too. See ya in a bit. Yeah I got everything covered here and about the pictures—" Luke grimaces. "I got to go. Bye."

* * *

><p>R&amp;R If you like this story check out my first Lit fic~Starting Over<p> 


End file.
